Sleeping Soundly
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: JJ and Reid comfort each other after a difficult case, but not in the most opportune place... pure fluff, I assure you. Established JJ/Reid, oneshot.


Sleeping Soundly

A/N: Hello, again! Yes, it's just me with more JJ/Reid fluff… in case you guys can't tell, I'm enjoying myself with this new pairing… So, enjoy, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. Including, but not limited to: Criminal Minds, the characters, or a jet. I'm not entirely sure what I would do with any of those things if I had them, anyway.

---

_No day is so bad it can't be fixed with a nap._

_~Carrie Snow_

---

The jet was quiet. The team was returning from a case in Oregon, where a rapist had been running rampant. No one had been able to decide if it was worse that, after torturing and raping his victims, Ike Johnston left all five women alive. They couldn't imagine living with a burden like that. Everyone had decided that the paperwork could wait until they got home and, considering it was midnight, had all settled down to sleep. All but one member of the BAU. "_Spence_." JJ whispered, gently shaking Reid by his thin shoulder.

Reid stirred from his spot on the couch and suddenly sat bolt upright, nearly knocking heads with JJ. "What'sit?" He mumbled, looking around. "Wha'swrong?"

JJ smiled a little and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong… I just… I really wanted to be with you right now." She said quietly.

Blinking rapidly, Reid managed to bring himself into a state of wakefulness. "JJ, we're on the jet. The whole team is here." He replied just as quietly.

"I know, but they're all asleep. Can we just sit together for a while?" JJ whispered her question.

Without further hesitation, Reid scooted over on the couch and patted the seat next to him. JJ sat down and leaned against him, taking comfort in his warmth and the simple fact that he was there. Reid put a tentative arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. "This was a bad one, huh?" He finally asked quietly.

"They're all bad ones, Spence." JJ responded, placing one of her hands over his.

In lieu of a response he felt certain would fall short of comforting, Reid simply placed a kiss on JJ's head and rested his own head against hers. They sat there, drawing strength and comfort from each other's presence before Reid broke the silence. "I think I'm falling asleep."

"Am I that boring?" JJ whispered jokingly.

"No, of course not. I'm just… tired." Reid yawned. "Aren't you…?"

"A little bit…" Was the last thing JJ remembered saying before she drifted off to sleep.

---

Three hours later, Morgan stirred from his slumber, standing up and stretching. He glanced at his watch and realized they would be landing soon. He looked around the cabin and found that everyone was still asleep. Hotch slept sitting up, leaned against the wall, his stern features softened in sleep. Rossi sat across the table from Hotch, also braced against the wall, snoring softly. Emily was curled up in one of the large seats, looking fairly comfortable, considering her position. And JJ… was not where Morgan remembered her being when he fell asleep, which was in the seat across from him.

Looking around he quickly found her and he smiled wider than he had in days. He had to wake someone else up… just to be sure he wasn't imagining it. Quietly, he crept over to Emily and shook her gently. "Prentiss, it's time to get up!" He whispered.

Emily's eyes fluttered open as she sat up and stretched. "Have we landed…" She began, before Morgan placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her.

She pushed his hand off and watched as he put a finger to his lips and then pointed to the couch. Following his finger, Emily smiled, holding back laughter. There on the couch sat JJ and Reid. Reid was lying against the armrest, his arms wrapped around JJ's waist, as JJ lay against Reid's chest, her hands covering his. They both looked perfectly at ease, like they belonged that way. "I _knew_ it!" Emily whispered triumphantly.

Morgan looked over at her in disbelief. "You knew they were together?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, no…" Emily admitted sheepishly. "But I knew JJ was dating _someone_."

Shaking his head, Morgan chuckled quietly. "Reid's a better liar than we give him credit for."

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked.

"C'mon, all those times he's told me he doesn't have a girl friend, and he doesn't need one?" Morgan grinned, still speaking in hushed tones.

Emily smiled and glanced over to the corner of the plane where Hotch and Rossi slept. "Do you think we should wake them up before Hotch sees them?" She asked.

Morgan nodded, but put a hand on Emily's shoulder when she moved to get up. When she looked back at him, confused, he grinned deviously. "But not before we get a picture." He told her, holding up his phone. "You know Garcia's gonna want to see this!"

---

_You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._

_~Dr. Seuss_

---

A/N: Ah, short but undeniably sweet. Tell me you didn't all go "Aw" at least once while reading this. I dare ya! …sorry. Anywho, I had fun writing that, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Review if you would like.


End file.
